1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optics and, particularly, to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber connector is preferred for use in data transmission between electronic devices due to its high transmission speed and signal integrity. The optical fiber connector includes a connector body, optical fibers, blind holes defined in the connector body for receiving the optical fibers, a cover assembled in the connector body to fix the optical fibers, and optical lenses aligned with the respective optical fibers.
When the optical fiber connector is assembled, the optical fibers are inserted into the respective blind holes, the cover is assembled into the connector body to contact the optical fibers, glue is dropped around the cover to fix the cover in the connector body while the cover is subjected to pressure. However, the cover is easily moved, disturbing the mass of optical fibers. This vulnerability may decrease transmission efficiency and degrade signal integrity.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber connector, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.